


Force of Nature

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-sided Ushioi, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sad Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, Ushijima doesn't get his happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: Follow Ushijima's thoughts and realizations about Oikawa throughout the years he's in love with the setter.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Force of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Ushijima, but I feel bad for him.

_ Oikawa Tooru is pretty. _

That’s what Ushijima Wakatoshi thought in junior high. He had beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous brown hair, and despite the fact that it was never meant for Ushijima, he couldn’t help but notice that Oikawa had a beautiful smile. Ushijima could never help but wish that smile were for him, but it never will be. Instead, Ushijima was the cause of his tears because everytime his team beat Kitagawa, he caught a glimpse of those beautiful brown eyes fill up with tears.

Ushijima knew he wasn’t the only one who noticed Oikawa’s beauty. He saw the way Kitagawa’s ace, Iwaizumi Hajime, looked at Oikawa. Every time Oikawa set the ball to him, every time Oikawa talked to him, every time Oikawa looked in his direction, all Ushijima saw was love in Iwaizumi’s eyes. Although he probably didn’t know what it was at the time.

_ Oikawa Tooru is beautiful. _

That’s what Ushijima thought in high school. Oikawa’s eyes had somehow became more beautiful after he started high school. His hair was still the beautiful shade of brown it was in junior high. His smile was still so gorgeous, so radiant. He had gotten slightly taller and more muscular. Despite his height and muscle growth, something else was different about him. He looked more mature and little less innocent and young. His personality was still the same. He was still a childish person who knew when to be serious. As much as Ushijima wanted to see that beauty each day at Shiratorizawa, he only saw it on the court when he played (and defeated) Aoba Johsai.

_ Oikawa Tooru was terrifying. _

Ushijima had always known this. After all, he considered Oikawa his best adversary. He had seen those monster serves up close. Those serves that became even scarier as time went on. Although, Ushijima never truly realized how terrifying Oikawa was until the day he told Oikawa that his pride was worthless. The look on Oikawa’s face struck fear in him and it was something he would never forget.

_ Oikawa Tooru was not his. _

That was something Ushijima always knew deep down, but never realized until he noticed how Oikawa looked at his ace. Anyone with eyes could see how smitten Oikawa was for the spiker. He looked at Iwaizumi as though he were the world in the shape of a human. Still, Ushijima thought he may have had a chance. That is until he saw the setter and his ace making out the same day Shiratorizawa loss to Karasuno. Not only did he lose his last chance to go to nationals, he felt his heart break as he saw the man he was in love with, intertwining his lips with someone that wasn’t him.

_ Oikawa Tooru is a force of nature. _

Ushijima knew this since the day he met Oikawa. He was a storm. An untamable one at that. Still, Ushijima truly noticed how powerful the storm was when the Japanese team faced Argentina. Oikawa had grown from beautiful to radiant. He was older. His facial features were more defined, his muscles were even bigger, and the shape of his body was breathtakingly perfect. Oikawa’s monster serves from high school were nothing in comparison to now. Now, they were so powerful that one of his team’s best receivers, Sakusa Kiyoomi, could barely get it up. 

In the end, Japan lost and Argentina won. Ushijima, who had been watching Oikawa the whole time, had expected the setter to run back with his team. He was surprised as the brunette ran towards his own team. No, he wasn’t running to Ushijima’s team. Oikawa had a specific target. He was running to Iwaizumi. Ushijima watched as the setter threw himself into the arms of his team’s athletic trainer before planting a large kiss on his lips and even though there were so many people watching, gasping in shock, he watched as Iwaizumi returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. They broke apart, giggling. They looked happy and Ushijima couldn’t help but notice how radiant Oikawa’s smile was. A smile that after all this time still wasn’t meant for him. Still, he wondered what those lips taste like. Too bad he’ll never know and the only one who does is his athletic trainer.

_ Oikawa Tooru is a beautiful force of nature and like many others, Ushijima Wakatoshi was caught in his storm, and like many others, he was cast out. Only Iwaizumi Hajime was allowed to stay in the devastatingly gorgeous storm that is Oikawa Tooru. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and maybe comment some feedback.
> 
> Follow my social media for updates:
> 
> Twitter: k_chan167  
> Instagram: k.__.editz


End file.
